Pitch Black Sequel, Fry’s Legacy
by storygirl420
Summary: Fry brought Riddick back 2 humanity wher sacrifice on the planet. Yrs later Riddick runs in2 the only other living survivor. What happened 2 Jack, 2 make her a shell of the person she was? Can the legacy of Fry’s humanity aid Riddick in saving her?


Title: Pitch Black Sequel, Fry's Legacy

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: Fry brought Riddick back to humanity when she died for him back on the planet. Now year's later Riddick runs into the only other living survivor from the planet. What's happened to Jack, now Kyra to make her a shell of the person she was? Will the legacy of Fry's humanity aid Riddick in saving her?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Riddick Jack or Imam I just fed them one day and they followed me home! I don't own Pitch Black or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Riddick for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated M: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is going to have some dark stuff in it, rape, torture, drug use, foul language, BDSM, and things of an adult nature. If you're not a mature enough adult to handle that, do not read further. Oh yes, my spelling and grammar is atrocious and I do know this, complain to the California School system.

Story Notes: Nope not doing the Chronicle's of Riddick: Dark Fury or Chronicle's of Riddick in this. Totally an AU story picking up after the end of the first movie Pitch Black. Yes this is a Riddick Jack story, don't do those often myself.

Pitch Black Fry's Legacy

New Mecca was a haven, Jack decided long after she'd left it behind her. At the time it had seemed hellish a torment Riddick had abandoned her to. She had hated him, oh how she had hated him Riddick her dark angel. Eventually the effort became too much she'd let the heat of it die out into nothing.

She did everything Imam wanted of her, his only daughter. She was a good girl who went to school did her homework and got good grades. She made no real friends despite her efforts to fit in she could find no one she could really relate to. All she had was Imam and she worked hard to make him proud and pleased.

Somewhere inside of her she felt something slowly dying little by little and painfully going out. At night she dreamed of hopping on a ship off planet to find Riddick and prove she was useful enough to travel with him. None of it was enough though she still had that big gapping hole in her heart and soul. It was a pain that nothing seemed to help she only went numb to it now and again not sure which she preferred.

Eventually she started to settle in and grow up. She came to realize that she could never track down Riddick herself. Soon her dreams changed, now he was coming back for her. She knew then that it was the only chance she had to see him again. Only if Riddick came back to New Mecca on his own for whatever reason and dropped in to say hi.

Her world ended on the night of her sixteenth birthday Imam had let her go out to celebrate with a couple of 'semi' girl friends from school. It was an all right night if not what she had imagined a mere four years before. It felt almost like a let down despite how hard Imam had tried, his traditions and the ones she had been raised under were too different. Her brother Caleb was probably turning over in his grave knowing she wasn't following good old family tradition and having her first drink and buzz.

They were already in the house when she got home, surprising her from behind. Their grubby rough hands and laughter the humiliation and pain. It was the longest most horrific night of her life, something that would never leave her in peace. They never got what they came for though Jackie was sure Imam had the information. She remembered the man who'd become her father's last breaths as if they were her own proud the strong man had never been broken because in that moment she had been.

She was left for dead and when she finally came around in her hospital bed she wished she were. She discharged herself from the hospital a week early after arranging everything. She packed everything she wanted in the house made arrangements for the reminder to be sold. After liquidating everything Imam left to her that she couldn't take she did her damnedest to disappear.

So she ended up in New Amsterdam, which was much more her style, then New Mecca had been. She sang at a place called Eternal Night also tending bar when she wasn't too busy on stage. It wasn't the best of places to be in but it sure wasn't the classiest either. She was no longer Jackie or Jack who had died that horror filled night in New Mecca now she was Kyra.

She took up martial arts, learned how to use a variety of weapons. She carried several blades on her now and a small handgun. As she headed home the night seemed like any other night. After stepping into her darkened living room she knew somehow that she wasn't alone. Her gun was in her hand before she even registered the urge to pull it.

"Good instincts, kid." Said the familiar gravely voice the gun in her hand instinctively lowering.

"Riddick?" She said voice wavering with intense emotions.

"Lights on low." Riddick's voice commanded the room, which immediately obeyed casting the room in a soft yellow glow. She blinked in surprise taking in the man sitting on her couch who didn't seem to have changed a bit in the past half dozen years. "It's good to see you again Jack, even if it is a little surprising. Why the hell aren't you in New Mecca with the Holy man?" He growled warningly.

"Imam is dead, Riddick. So is, Jack. After everything I thought it was safer to disappear. It's Kyra now." She told him moving to the freezer to pull out a bottle of vodka out.

"What happened J-Kyra?" Riddick asked her.

She poured them both large glasses before joining him on the couch and handing over his glass.

"Merc's happened. Ironic, no?" She asked quietly before taking a pull off her glass. "I came home to find them in the house. They had been working Imam over to try and find out your location. I was just another tactic they used to try and get him to talk. Making him watch, while they…hurt me. Eventually they gave up and killed him in frustration, leaving me for dead." She told him taking a long pull off her glass.

"I'm sorry Jack, this is what I was trying to avoid by leaving." Riddick told her.

"I know Riddick, why do you think I find it so ironic? It's either laugh or cry and I don't have any strength left for tears." She told him draining the glass.

"They never caught them?" Riddick asked her.

"No, they never had a clue. Why I did my damnedest to vanish. How I ended up here. So just how long have you been hanging around?" She asked him.

"Month since I knew you were here, three total." Riddick told her and she nodded.

"I thought I felt someone watching me a bit too intently at the bar the last month, that you?" She asked him and he nodded. "So what brings you to new Amsterdam?" She asked him.

"Food and fuel, a job. Happened to see you on the street, couldn't fucking believe it at first. Thought it was wishful thinking or a case of mistaken identity but you still smell the same. Ended up going to the bar, wanted to hear you sing. You're good." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine."

"Nice place, if a little small and sparse." He told her taking in the apartment around them and she inclined her head in thanks.

"It suits my purpose." She replied.

"So, you've grown up." He stated as if in surprise and she laughed.

"You noticed." She replied.

"Beautiful, if a bit thin Jack." He told her and she looked down at her lap shrugging.

"I have a tendency to forget to eat." She confessed to him. "If you could see more color you'd probably be telling me I look pale too."

"Your not happy here?" Riddick stated more then asked her.

"I'm surviving." She replied lifelessly.

"Barely." He told her and she couldn't find grounds to argue that point so she didn't.

"Sometimes I wonder how I managed to live. I was so sure lying there after they'd left that I was going to die." She told him voice emotionless.

"I'm glad you didn't. It's bad enough them killing Imam and what they did to you. If I'd found out they had killed you because of me, Jack…" Riddick shook his head at a profound loss to express how deeply that would affect him.

"Then maybe you were the reason, I can live with that." She told him.

"Do you have any reason to stay here Jack?" Riddick asked her and she glanced over at him.

"Other then having no where else to go?" She asked him sarcastically. "No Riddick I don't."

"My departure window is in a week, I want you to come with me." Riddick told her and she blinked at him in surprise.

"You'll get no argument from me." She replied and he smiled.

So after ordering some delivery for dinner for her she was conscious of him watching her carefully as she ate. They didn't talk a whole lot while eating and the food was pretty good too although free food did seem to taste a whole lot better to her. Eventually they said goodnight and Riddick left her to her apartment she assumed to go back to his ship. She put the information on it he'd given her on her fridge pouring herself another glass of vodka before going to bed.

The week went by much quicker then she expected all of her things fitting into a duffle and a backpack. The few things that she cherished from her home with Imam were on New Mecca with family friends of his she trusted in case she should ever be able to safely return. She had his prayer beads and a small slim photo album that she kept with her but the pictures were all duplicates on the safe side. Other then that it was mostly cloths toiletries a couple of books a leather bound book she wrote her poetry and songs in and her laptop.

"That's all?" Riddick asked in surprise when she let him in her apartment.

"When I left New Mecca I only had a duffle. So I'm actually a little heavy." She replied making him laugh before grabbing the heavy duffle.

"Come on." He told her leading her out the door.

She smirked as he slid behind the drivers seat and started the drive towards the ship. "What?" He asked her.

"Oh, just thinking. I bet you hate letting other people drive, huh?" She asked him teasingly.

"Got me there, Jack. Always a bit of a control freak why I started to fuck with peoples heads in slam gave me a small bit of control over the guards." He told her.

"Hm I'm more of an opposite. My only attempt at independence resulted in my ill fated trip on the Hunter-Gratzner. Never had any control as a kid and fucking hated it. Reason I ran away, well one of them." She told him. She'd never been on her own really until Imam's death because after the crash Imam had taken her in. Then he was dead and she was left to fend for herself feeling dead herself the only drive left the drive to live. She gotten stuck on survive until even _that_ was wearing thin, what a good time for him to find her.

He took her to her room first which was surprisingly large with a nice twin bed that looked rather comfy. After dropping her things in her room he showed her around pointing out his room and the cockpit before showing her the kitchen and the dojo. The only other thing of interest was the viewing room, which was a room on the top level of the ship near the center basically a raised glass bubble for the roof of it. She couldn't wait to be in it in deep space and she wondered idly if Riddick could take off his glasses when in it.

After securing her bags in her room she joined Riddick in the cockpit for take off. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she strapped herself in and watched Riddick perform take off. There was a time that she would have been bouncing in excitement about what was happening but she just didn't have the energy now. After take off there was a split second of zero gravity before artificial gravity kicked in where Jack started to float in her seat.

Riddick had to concentrate and plot their coarse so she left him to go unpack her things in her room. The whole project didn't take long and she sat on her bed wondering just what she was going to do now. She tried not to think about why Riddick had taken her along or how she would likely slow him down. She was nothing more then a liability and she knew it yet still he had taken her with this time.

Riddick called her to lunch over the communications system and Jack was pleased she was able to remember the way to the kitchen. Riddick already had sandwiches made with some soup and she noted some books he had on the table curiously. They were on learning how to pilot a ship like the one they were on and she tried not to get too excited at the sight of them.

"You still interested in learning how to pilot?" Riddick asked her referring to her request for lesson in the skiff.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Good, I want you to know how to use the system just in case you have to use it alone." He told her and she nodded. She didn't want to think about why he wouldn't be there able to do it himself.

So she took the books with her to her room and started to read up on it, getting rather interested until she was called to dinner. She brought the book with her to point out a few bits and ask him questions or get him to clarify something. He seemed pleased she'd taken such a quick interest in it and rather surprised by the progress she'd made in such a short time.

"Didn't know you were such a quick reader." He told her.

"And a quick study. Anything I read just stays in my head like it's stuck, nothing'll shake it out." She explained.

"That could be real useful Jack, talent like that can save your life." He told her and she nodded.

She went back to her room after dinner reading a bit more on the book Riddick gave her. Finally her eyes refused to focus and she got up to change for bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair she turned out the lights and crawled into bed. Slowly but surely the low drone of the ships engines lulled her into sleep as she listened to them.

They had her bent over the dinning room table two of the mercs had already taken her and for once she was happy her father had been a fucking pedophile, it meant the mercs wouldn't be taking her virginity. She could hear Imam's muttered prayers half coherent as the other two mercs held him upright to watch. She hadn't looked at him not after the first initial glance it was too hard and she didn't want him to have to see the pain in her eyes. She'd just calmly reminded Imam that no matter what the mercs said they would kill them anyway when they got what they wanted, she and her father shared a knowing single glance and nodded.

**Then the first two had raped her on the floor in front of him after stripping her bear. Then she'd been dragged up and thrown over the dining room table, no idea what was to come. She felt the man pressed behind her and she couldn't hold back the scream as he speared into her ass with a white hot rod of agony. Her cries and pleas only seemed to egg him on more until he pulled the knife and started carving into the flesh of her back.**

Jack came back to reality with an agonized scream rolling off the bed and onto the cold grated floor hard. Trembling heart pounding as she panted and looked around the room reality slowly kicking in. She pulled her knees up against her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them as she rocked face buried in the tops of her knees. Nightmares were her stalk and trade, if it wasn't about that horrid night it was her father or the events of the crash and getting off that planet.

She glanced up skittishly at the sound of the door opening to find Riddick clad only in pants shiv in hand. She wondered if he really expected to need it or if it was just habit for him. She was rocking slightly where she sat on the floor back pressed against the bed. Riddick stepped inside wordlessly door sliding closed behind him and he kneeled in front of her on the floor.

"Sorry, nightmare." She told him contritely.

"Sounded bad." He commented and she nodded.

"I have plenty of shit in my past to pick from." She told him with a forced smile.

"I remember you having them on the skiff, but figured that was normal after the planet." He told her.

"Ha, I didn't start having nightmares about the planet until after you left." She told him with a shrug. "Guess that means I don't talk in my sleep, good to know."

"What were you having nightmares about then?" Riddick asked her.

"My father." She told him and he frowned at her. "Never did do this did we? He was why I ended up on that ship. The reason why I dressed like a boy so 'guys wouldn't mess with me' Riddick." She explained.

"What did he do to you Jack?" He asked her in a reluctant voice and she sighed closing her eyes.

"I grew up with my mom, who was great. Then I was six when my father suddenly showed up. They argued and fought a lot and things would get physical. He hit her a lot, but she never fought back, never left. Then one day when I was nine I came home and she was in the bathtub, which was full of blood, I'd never seen a dead body before but I knew the second I saw her.

'He waited two months until one night he gives me a drink which I found out later was full of vodka. Fucker said he was trying to make my first time easier and to 'drink up'. Still had no clue what he was going to do, not until he wanted me to strip in his bedroom. So drunk I could barely walk but I still tried to run fought him tooth and nail got him in the crotch and scratched up his face.

'He laid into me for that beating my back with the belt buckle till I bled. Then he stripped me and raped me. It became routine. He ordered me to strip I fought him he beat me and raped me. Until I stole everything of value I could and picked every pocket worth my trouble to get my ticket on the first ship off the planet."

"Jesus, Jack." Riddick rasped swallowing thickly. "What's the fuckers name?" He asked her in a cold voice.

"No." She told him and he raised his brows. "If you are thinking of tracking him down and killing him slowly? No. If anyone gets to do that Riddick, it's me." She told him coolly.

"Jack." Riddick said reluctantly.

"I mean it. I do it, or neither of us do." She told him.

"How about as a team?" He asked her and she nodded smiling. "Was that what your nightmare was about tonight?"

"No." She told him shaking her head and sighing.

"You know it might help if you talk about it." He told her and she sighed nodding.

"It was about the night Imam died." She told him in a small voice. Riddick slid next to her leaning back against the bed and she stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Relax Jack, I'm not going to hurt you." Riddick told her softly.

"I know…I just don't like to be touched." She told him in a small voice.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Brings back bad memories." She told him.

"Only way to deal with that is to desensitize your self." He informed her pulling her more tightly against him until suddenly he scooped her up into his lap resting her ass on one of his massive thighs.

"Riddick." She complained tremors starting again.

"Hush, I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked her softly and she sighed shaking her head. "Good. Just take deep breaths and relax for me." He told her in a soothing voice. She sighed unable to control the tremors as his hands ran soothingly along her sides and back. "Tell me about the nightmare." He told her voice brooking no argument and she sighed.

"It was about the third merc…the one with the knives." She told him and she felt him tense under her.

"Fucker cut you?" He asked in a cold voice she supposed should have scared her but it actually made her feel safe.

"Yes. He was the third one that got to, play. He threw me over the kitchen table and he, shit I didn't see it coming until suddenly…" Her breath was shaky and she swallowed thickly.

"He didn't just _rape_ you did he?" Riddick asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure of the term." She said in a small voice.

"Sodomy." He told her and she nodded.

"I managed not to let out a peep with the first two, knew they'd only get off on it. Didn't want Imam to have to hear it. Then he did that and I couldn't stop the screams and he started to cut into my back." She told him shaking.

She felt his hand creeping under the back of her shirt then and sighed lowering her head knowing what he wanted and leaning forward in silent acceptance. She heard his swift intake of breath trembling fingers running over the latticework of scars on her middle and upper back after he lifted up her shirt. He followed the only one lower then her middle back a straight line that headed straight for the crack in her buttocks.

"Jack?" He questioned her and she swallowed.

"Yes, it goes all the way down Riddick." She told him in an emotionless voice.

"Fuck, Jack." Riddick said letting the shirt fall turning her in his arms to pull her tightly against himself. "I suppose you are going to tell me you want to kill them together too?" He growled and she stiffened pulling back to look up at him.

"No, all yours Riddick. Take 'em. I don't want to see them ever again. Never. I don't want them near me. Ever. Please, god." She said trembling in his arms.

"Hush, no worries. They will soon be nothing more then a memory." Riddick assured her.

"Oh, god, Riddick. They ruined me, I thought my father did but I was wrong. They thoroughly ruined me." She told him in a small voice. Strong nearly painful fingers took up her shoulders holding her still under his piercing angry grace.

"Don't you ever, ever let me catch you saying that again!" He told her warningly in an angry voice.

"Riddick, a man can't even _touch_ me without sending me into a panic and say I actually work past that? No man in his right man can want someone as damaged and scared as I am? Hell I don't even like to look at myself in the mirror." She told him sternly.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers the kiss was warm and full of want and a gentleness surprising her. Riddick pulled back looking down at her as she blinked up at him in surprise.

"You are beautiful. I wanted you since the first moment I saw you again, my Jack, all grown up."

"Riddick." She sighed searching his eyes for what she wasn't sure before leaning her forehead against his. "You couldn't have picked anyone more fucked up."

"Accept myself." He replied playfully and she laughed.

"Yes, I think that relationship would be even more complicated then this one." She replied jokingly.

Before she became serious chewing her lower lip and looking down at her lap in deep thought.

"What is it Jack?" Riddick asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know if I can be with you like that Riddick. I don't know if I can be with _anyone_ like that." She told him.

"Jack, have you never been with a man willingly?" Riddick asked her and she blushed swallowing thickly and shaking her head. "I promise you Jack I would never do anything to hurt you or do anything you didn't want me to do."

"I know that Riddick." She assured him with a sigh. "It doesn't make the thought of doing it again scare the hell out of me any less."

"I promise you Jack nothing I do will hurt you, if it does it wasn't my intention and all you have to do is tell me to stop." He assured her. "I may be a murderer kid, but I'm not a rapist." He told her and she nodded.

"Ha, guess I was right." She said chuckling after a pause.

"How's that?" Riddick asked her and she looked up at him so he could see her joking grin.

"No one in their right mind _would_ be interested in me." She told him and for a moment she thought he was going to take that badly before he threw back his head and started laughing.

"Then I guess we we're made for each other Jack." Riddick told her and she nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jack." Riddick said softly and she opened her eyes tilting her head precariously on her perch to look up at him. "You're not shaking." He pointed out to her and she straightened in surprise looking up at him.

"I guess you were right." She told him with a small smile.

He had the smug cocky grin on his face that was so damn contagious her own widening Riddick leaning in to take her lips in another kiss. Just as gentle as the last one and full of restrained passion, his lips so soft and silky against hers. Her eyes slip closed arms wrapping around him she sighed contentedly forehead resting against his as they parted.

"Tired?" He asked her and she nodded tucking her head against his neck.

"Comfy, safe." She told him quietly half asleep already. She was half aware as he lifted them into them bed all she knew was that she fell asleep wrapped in the safety of Riddick's protecting arms.

Jack woke alone unsure whether Riddick did that deliberately but happy for it nonetheless. She needed to work out her feelings alone while she didn't have to worry about worrying or hurting Riddick. Stretching she got up and went to the bathroom taking care of her morning routine relieving herself and washing up brushing her teeth and hair. After changing she made her way to the kitchen pleased to find fresh brewed coffee to sip at while she put together some breakfast.

It wasn't until she was sitting down with the plate of eggs bacon and toast that she realized what she had done, was doing. She had gotten something to eat without being told or reminded by Riddick, and she _was_ hungry. Smiling to herself in surprise she went to eating her breakfast which it turned out she'd made too much of. Guess her stomach had shrunk since the last time she'd cooked for herself, before Imam died.

She frowned and sighed shaking her head at her self she'd just had to go there right? The toast was suddenly dry and tasteless in her mouth and she washed it out with her coffee taking care of her mess before looking for Riddick. She found him in the cockpit checking there coarse and looking out the view screen into the deep recesses of space. She'd been unintentionally quiet as she approached him from behind still he turned somehow knowing she was there.

"You eat?" He asked her gruffly and she smiled nodding taking the hand he offered her.

He used it to pull her around and into his lap wrapping his arms around her and burring his nose in her hair to breath in deeply. There was a pleased rumble in his chest akin to a purr and she bit her lower lip to keep back an amused chuckle relaxing back against him.


End file.
